Scars
by gettsr
Summary: Sophie Webster and Maddie Heath in that bedroom after the episode that aired on 3/19/2014. One-shot. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.


She had not imagined that this was how this would be happening, but now that she was here it was near impossible to stop. Maddie had desperately followed Sophie up the stairs to her bedroom. Their kiss in the kitchen had fueled her physical need even more but she had stopped herself. Sophie had made it pretty clear that she wasn't going to jump into bed as quickly as Maddie had expected the night before. It had knocked Maddie for six at the time. Any other girl that she had been with would have just gone for it. But not Sophie Webster.

She had lain that night after their blow out over the vodka alone in the utterly strange bedroom of Sophie's sister. Sophie had told her about Rosie, but Maddie had scarcely believed it. But then Sophie had led her to her bedroom and she'd nearly gasped at what she saw. The room was covered in slapper clothes, barely clothed males, and pics from Rosie's various modeling jobs. It was like being surrounded by a Jeremy Kyle episode.

"You can run now if you'd like" Sophie laughed at the time. Maddie had just stared at the sight of it with her jaw unhinged. It had taken her a few days but she soon got used to it. A bed was still a bed and she had slept in far worse. However it still made no sense to her how Sophie and her chavvy sister had come out of the same womb.

Staring at the ceiling Maddie had made a decision that night. Even though she was scared to death of it, she wasn't going to hurt Sophie Webster. After seeing such pain in her eyes that night she didn't want to ever be source of it again. It hurt too much.

So she had worked as hard as she could. Her charm offensive would begin that morning. It had only been stifled by Sophie's crazy mum, who would never let go of anything. Thank god that the daft cow had disappeared that evening. It meant Maddie could even offer to make tea for the both of them. And even though she really had no idea how to make Shepherd's Pie, she had seen it enough on TV to be able to fake it. If she had only known that it took some simple home economics to get Sophie wet, than she would have done it a long time ago.

Maddie felt herself instantly slammed against the back of the door the moment that they reached Sophie's room. Sophie's hands were suddenly everywhere. Her lips were fused to Maddie's neck right at the pressure point behind her ear. Her mind had become a cloud of lust. All she could feel was her center throbbing.

Sophie had already discarded the bulky sweater that Maddie had been wearing. It dropped to the ground disregarded. Maddie had been utterly powerless to stop her. Words were beyond her as she worried that her heart would leap out of her chest. Through the mist she felt Sophie's hands reach to pull up her tank top. A gasp escaped her mouth as she stopped Sophie's wrists as they clung to the hem of her shirt.

"Maddie" Sophie groaned into her ears. "Do you not want this?" Sophie asked softly.

Maddie gulped audibly. She forced herself to look the brunette in the eyes.

"Of course I do" she said softly. "But I'm afraid that you won't like what you see. Can we please turn the lights off?" Maddie had said staring at the floor.

"Maddie" she lifted her face up to her own "But then how will I see you?" She slowly moved her hand to the middle of Maddie's chest. Maddie gasped for the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "And I want to see all of you" Sophie's breath got all husky as she leaned in towards her ear. "I'll make you feel amazing" the brunette whispered as she traced her fingers over Maddie's collarbone.

At the softness of her touch Maddie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. All she could focus on was Sophie's hands as they cupped her chest. Her thumbs started rubbing her nipples in slow circles as her chest got harder and tighter. She forced her eyes open and her body stiffened. Sophie stopped and let her hands drop from Maddie's chest. She took a step back as Maddie stood paralyzed. Her breathing had sped up forcing her chest to rise and fall rapidly.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Sophie asked her voice dripping with genuine concern.

She caught her breath and slowed it down. Maddie chastised herself. How could she be so stupid? How did she think that she could do this? She had been kidding herself. Moving her face away from the worry in the other girl's eyes, she searched for the words to explain in the vacant space of the bedroom. Unable to find them there she decided it was best just to spit it out. Maddie sighed and with a shaky voice she tried to make Sophie understand.

"I told you about the NHS, Sophie, I've got scars. They aren't pretty," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest. She folded in on herself as she leaned against the door. Her shaky legs were barely holding herself up.

"Oh Maddie" she chuckled. Maddie looked up from the floor as she saw a warm grin spread across Sophie's face. It was so beautiful that she couldn't help but stare transfixed. Sophie put her own hands at the bottom of her blue sweater. She pulled it over her head.

And then she pulled off her white shirt that had been underneath it. It was at this moment that Maddie realized that Sophie hadn't been wearing a bra. Maddie's mind short-circuited as her eyes went straight to Sophie's chest. She laughed again as Maddie stood gob smacked.

"We've all got scars," she said as turned around, exposing her bare back to Maddie. "I'll show you mine," she said over her shoulder. Maddie looked at her breathtaking milky white skin. She could make out the faint traces of wiry scars that crisscrossed along Sophie's spine. Startled Maddie reached out and lightly ran her fingers along the other girl's spine. Sophie let out a sigh as her back muscles constricted with the soft touch.

"Is that from when you hurt your back?" Maddie asked softly. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It knocked her for six as she sighed at the beauty of it.

Sophie turned back around and moved in unbearably close. Her hands again went to the hem of Maddie's shirt. Her breath audibly hitched at the closeness of Sophie's naked chest. Maddie dared not look away from the brunette's face.

"Are you nervous?" Sophie asked softly. Maddie could only nod that she was. Sophie slipped her hands underneath her shirt and started to slowly massaged Maddie's hips. It instantly relaxed her whole body, as all she could focus on were Sophie's lips and hands.

"Let yourself go" she heard as she leaned in. She crashed her lips against the other girl's. A bubble formed around them as each young woman battled for dominance. Maddie Heath was so wrapped up in Sophie Webster that she didn't notice when her shirt had disappeared. Or when her back hit clean white sheets. She stopped caring about whether she was screwing everything up.

"I won't hurt you Maddie" Sophie whispered as she unsnapped Maddie's jeans.

There was no way that she could stop this from happening now. She let herself get lost in Sophie Webster. Full speed ahead.


End file.
